


Pike Makes Everything Better

by hopelesslygeeky



Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, My First Fanfic, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self-Esteem Issues, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslygeeky/pseuds/hopelesslygeeky
Summary: Dean loves Henry, he just doesn't want to have sex with him. Pike loves Henry, could he love Dean too? I think most romantic triangles should just become polyamory relationships! Pike wants things to be nice for Henry, this story is what happens when he realizes he wants things to be nice for Dean, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I am not making any money off of this. This is my first work. Please be nice to me or I will never do this again. Endgame is Pike Dexter/Henry Hart/Dean Stewart. The mildly dubious consent is with Dean (who is asexual) and his wife. No one is hurt or traumatized and it isn't explicit but they aren't really having fun either. I hope I do an okay job with Dean, people online kept saying that he was just in the closet but I like my interpretation better. Any errors are my own, including the timeline (Dean and Henry might end up being a few years younger than they are in the movie) so sorry about those. The rating will likely stay the same, I don't think I will be up for anything too risqué! Thanks for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly Dean's backstory. I am sorry about formatting issues I am trying to figure this out as I go along!

 The reason relationships were so hard for Dean is that people didn't understand. He didn't understand himself. How could you explain to people what you wanted and what was wrong with you when you didn't understand it yourself? When all you knew was that you'd never really be happy because you were broken.

 It wasn't that Dean didn't love. He'd loved Henry with all of his eighteen year old heart. He'd spent all of the spare time he could find in his warm and welcome company but he knew that what was enough for him was not enough for Henry, that eventually the fact that he didn't want sex with Henry would drive him away. He never brought it up because he was afraid that the second he told the most important person in his life that he didn't want to sleep with him that he'd lose him.

 He worried about it all through senior year hiding it behind the real affection and joy he felt in Henry's presence. It didn't matter though because he lost Henry anyway. When they went off to separate colleges Henry never wrote back. On holidays Henry avoided Big Eden and eventually feeling gutted and a little betrayed Dean stopped trying to contact him. Obviously, Dean's love and friendship hadn't been enough without sex. He had been hurting Henry and it was time to move on.

 Dean had always loved being outside, hiking fishing biking and swimming. After losing Henry's friendship for a while Dean was depressed and spent a lot of time in his own company. Being outdoors was comforting in a way. It didn't matter to the birds or fish who you wanted to have sex with and just being by himself was a bit peaceful.

 His sophomore year he learns that his college has a bird watcher's club. He joins and that is where he meets his future wife. They get along great. Eventually his sadness starts to fade and he finds himself brightening in her presence. He doesn't want to make the same mistakes, so he tells her right away all about Henry and his broken heart. Later Dean knows that she saw him a bit like a wounded bird, or maybe she had just assumed that the problem with his relationship with Henry wasn't an aversion to sex but an aversion to sex with another man. Like maybe the problem was that he was straight.

 Dean's life goes on and he is happy. He spends virtually all of his spare time with Wendy. He takes her back to his parents' house for holidays and they become roommates (two bedroom apartment). Things go on this way for quite some time. Dean doesn't really see a problem because he is pretty happy with the way things are.

 Wendy eventually asks him to date her. Dean likes kissing and he likes to cuddle he is a tactile person and he likes to touch, but his hands don't ever stray. They have known each other for ten years been dating for two before they bring up sex. He tells her with no small amount of nervousness that he isn't sure that he will even like sex. She had been assuming that he was waiting for marriage. When she tells him that, Dean says that he would love to live with her forever the way they are and maybe to have a family to love. So, she tells him that when he proposes she'll say yes and that the whole sex thing is just jitters and that he'll love it, all men do.

 They get married in Big Eden just after Thanksgiving because all of Dean's family will be there and he wants to introduce Wendy to the whole town. He didn't even realize that he had been hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of Henry until he learned Henry would not be coming. The ceremony was beautiful and the food from everyone plentiful. For their honeymoon Wendy and Dean, nature lovers that they are, decide to go camping, hiking and exploring in beautiful Montana. It is absolutely freezing, they share a tent for the first time and if the whole experience is rather lackluster it is blamed on the cold and if there is more snuggling than actual sex after that first night they don't mention it.

 When they get home they learn that Wendy is expecting. Dean is over the moon and also a bit guilty over how relieved he is. He doesn't say anything about his feelings but buys pregnancy books and spends a lot of time talking to her stomach as well as his former activities of kissing and snuggling. Wendy doesn't bring up sex. Dean suspects that she either didn't enjoy it all that much or thinks that the reason he isn't pushing is because of the baby. He just lets it go.

 Despite how healthy Andrew grows to be by age seven, he was a very sickly infant. The first year after he was born is a blur of late night pacing with a fussy baby in Dean's memory. When he first starts to toddle is the same time that Wendy begins to push for more. Dean can see it happening, her clothes get tighter and lower-cut. She clings when they kiss and he starts to move away. For his birthday instead of the fishing pole he'd been angling (ha) for she gives him massage oil and dirty coupons. So they try again. This time they share a bed for about four months. He knows Wendy is unhappy with their sex life but when she turns up pregnant both of them look forward to the new addition. Ben is an insanely well behaved baby he sleeps through the night almost from the fourth month. By now they all live in a three bedroom condo. The kids bunk in the same room but Wendy and Dean do not. Even though the boys are sleeping through the night neither Wendy nor Dean suggests that they change that.

 For a while things were good and Dean just figured that is the way it was going to stay. Dean loved being a father. His kids got into everything dirt, bugs, sports, art. They were impossible not to love. Dean, Wendy and the kids did all kinds of things together, nature hikes, trips to the museum, and of course trips to visit the relatives in Big Eden. Dean loves all of these excursions and is all in. He tries not to notice the way Wendy hangs back and gets quiet and isn't as present as she used to be even when she is standing right there. The way she doesn't really talk to him anymore.

  Gradually she seems to step back from all of them. It really gets bad when Andrew starts school. This also coincides with Wendy's 35th birthday and her promotion to a new office building for work. Dean stays away from the term midlife crisis, but if the shoe fits...Wendy works long hours and starts missing family dinners and family trips. They don't share a bedroom but Dean is fairly certain she doesn't come home every night. Dean buys some books on marriage but hesitates to suggest counseling. He tells himself that it is because Wendy has so much on her plate but beneath the surface he is afraid to hear a professional tell him that this is all his fault and that his brokenness is hurting his family and that he will lose or damage them. He loves being a father but he misses his friend Wendy. He is lonely and guilty and hurting but it is not Wendy's fault it is his because he is just not right and he doesn't know how to fix it.

 Dean isn't a huge reader, he is too active for that but his concerns are enough that he starts reading some marriage advice books. That is what he is reading when Wendy comes home. She arrives after the kids are asleep but before her current usual of two in the morning. Wendy asks for a divorce. She is civil about it, she says that she doesn't love him anymore and that she'll visit the kids when she can but that they don't fit into her current life and that trips to Montana where she is sure that he'll take them will be rare. Dean hadn't been thinking of divorce, not really and he hadn't been thinking of Montana either. He had just pictured them making a go of it and just moving forward but when he looked at Wendy frowning and serious in her business attire he couldn't see anything of his friend the birdwatcher who always shone with caring and happiness.

 "Sure, whatever you want Wendy." he found himself saying while still holding a book open on saving his marriage. "Whatever will make you happy." Wendy went even more rigid at that, as if he had wounded her. Then she turned and was gone.

 He waited until the next night after Wendy had missed yet another dinner and did not show to tuck in Andrew and Ben before he called his parents. He didn't know what to say. How did he broach the subject of how badly he had screwed up and failed?

 His parents started right away with all of the gossip for the whole town. They rambled happily for about twenty minutes before they started talking about how much they missed him and how they really needed to see Andrew and Ben again soon and about how maybe this time they would fly out to see Dean and his family.

  "Yeah, but you wouldn't want to see us all the time. It'd be too much."

 Both his mom and dad scoffed "You were more rambunctious than five kids put together. Kids keep us young. When are you visiting?"

 "Wendy and I are getting divorced. She isn't pressing for custody."

 The fact that his parents didn't say anything about saving his marriage made it clear that they had probably seen problems with their son's marriage the last time the family had gathered and weren't all that surprised.

 "Dean, honey, we don't want to add any pressure on you but we have plenty of space and would love for you and the boys to come live with us."

 "Son, the reason you moved to the city in the first place was for Wendy's job. I think you and the kids could probably use a change of scenery and I could use some help with the yard work."

 Hearing the love in their voices, Dean really wanted to be there. "I will be paying rent and the instant we are too much for you I will make other arrangements. Promise that you'll speak up if there is anything you want me to change?"

 "You worry too much. Honey, I know it doesn't seem like it now but it'll all work out."

 Dean promises to call back when he has ironed things out and hangs up with a plan for the future after his divorce. As soon as the line disconnects he can't stop the sobbing as he feels the mingled relief, pain, and shame that floods him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of a time jump. This chapter takes place a couple of months after the movie.

 Pike is a large man but because of his quiet and reserved nature he still manages to frequently go unnoticed despite his size. So it happens when he is in a position behind Dean and the mayor at the bar. He is standing near the wall waiting for a carry out dessert (he still hasn't perfected cheesecake). Pike likes to think of himself as a fair-minded man and it bothers him a bit that he might not have been totally fair-minded where Dean Stewart was concerned.

  Dean had never been one of the boys who had teased him in school. He was always been civil. Dean had even on a couple of occasions stopped some of the other boys who had teased Pike about his size, heritage or demeanor. When Pike remained distant and his shyness prevented real overtures of friendship Dean had backed off, suspecting that Pike didn't like him much; so they were never really friends. Pike had always felt a bit of envy where Dean was concerned because of his feelings for Henry, the crush in high school and the deeper feelings that emerged when Henry returned to town.

 He was thinking about all of this as he watched Dean and Anna at the bar. The mayor and Dean were sitting next to each other and even though the gossip mill had them stepping out together in the months since Henry and Pike got together they didn't really look like a couple to Pike. Anna was leaning in more than half the distance between them and Dean wasn't leaning at all. Their reflections in the mirror over the bar showed neither looked happy.

 "So, Dean, you and the boys'll be at the party right? And your parents are going on that fancy cruise."

 Dean smiled a little at that "The boys haven't been able to talk about anything else, and my mom and dad are looking forward to some time away for their anniversary honeymoon."

 "After the party, we could drop the kids off..." her hand brushed his and his smile turned into a rictus and his whole body tensed. Pike went on alert, Dean looked pained as if he wanted to bolt.

 "Well," Dean said schooling his expression "I don't-"

 "C'mon Dean," Anne obviously was going for cajoling but there was an edge of anger in her tone," it's been months."

 Dean's lips parted and Pike had the totally foreign impulse to try and jump in and help him. He didn't like seeing anyone being pressured like that if it had been anyone other than Dean he probably would have already said something he took one step forward when Dean whisper-shouted.

 "I don't like sex! Okay? I don't want to sleep with you! I don't want any of it!"

 Anna removed her hand, her expression not upset just assessing. Dean had been a bit loud but Pike suspected that only the three of them had heard him.

  Dean's face was in his hands and it was five seconds before he looked at her. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry."

 "So it isn't about you being straight or gay or..." she trailed off.

 Dean let out a short humorless chuckle, "No, nothing like that. I told you before that I work better as a friend. If things were different and I weren't....the way I am." Pike knew just from his tone and by the sadness he carried that those words weren't the way he had originally meant to finish that sentence. Pike who had fought his own inner demons and shortcomings all his life suspected that Dean had been about to call himself broken.

 Dean took a deep breath and looked right at Anne, "If things weren't the way that they are you'd be the first one I'd call, can we leave it at that?"

 Anne gave Dean a shrewd look, a reluctant self deprecating smile teased at her mouth, "I actually suspect I'd be the second one you'd call."

 "I'd never break up a couple. I am actually happy for them, Henry deserves to have good people in his life and Pike is a good man. Are you okay? I am really sorry, I always screw things up. I don't know how to go about getting close to people without leading them on. I should just close myself off and be done with it."  
   
 Pike could see tears gathering in Dean's eyes. Dean dropped a twenty on the bar. "Anna, I know you probably wouldn't but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't share any of this with anyone." She nodded and looked like she might cry too. Dean hopped off the stool gave her a quick hug and slipped out the back of the bar never even noticing Pike was there.

 Pike who had succeeded to a degree at closing himself off for quite some time felt a stab in his chest at the thought of Dean doing the same. He walked to the kitchen and picked up the cheesecake that was waiting for him and headed home. He needed some time to mull over what he'd heard so he didn't tell Henry any of the details. But he did ask Henry a couple of questions.

 Henry dived into the cheesecake after only the briefest kiss as greeting. Pike couldn't help smiling at the noises Henry made while eating. "So I am guessing that cheesecake should be where I focus all of my attention for the foreseeable future"

 "That and Chinese food, you have no idea how much I sometimes miss takeout." Henry smiles at him, "Of course, here I've got the best delivery man." He latched on to Pike who dipped down for a cheesecake flavored kiss.

 "Your wish is my command."

 Henry's look is doting. "Take a look at this." He jumps from the table and hands Pike the plans he has doctored a bit. Henry may be an artist but Sam had taught him all about construction and design. In his attention to detail Henryshows that he wants to give Pike nice things, too. The plans he made for a renovation of the store were going to be great and the guys were going to love it.

 "I like that even better." Pike agreed. "I'll take this to the store tomorrow and let Jim and the fellas offer their opinions and then a few weeks after we can go to the hardware store and pick up the materials. Do you want to ask Dean if he wants to come up and do some of the work under the table?"

 "He'd probably do it for free."

 Pike nodded, "He is your friend. I don't want to take advantage." Pike sneaks a glance at Henry. "He was at the bar today with Anna. I don't think things are going well. Are you sure he's straight?"

 Henry hums around his fork. "Well he's got two kids. We'd kiss and it was great he was enjoying himself I could tell. Then he would just tense up go totally stiff and not in the good way. He told me that he couldn't. What else could he be but straight? It doesn't matter now anyway. I've got the best gay man in town and as far off as Missoula. I know this because widow Thayer scouted out all of the eligible bachelors from here to there!" Henry who had finished his dessert stole a quick kiss from Pike and a bite of his cheesecake and that was the end of their verbal conversation for the night.

 

 

 Pike loves Henry. But the man can be beyond oblivious. He had read somewhere that artists needed to be perceptive to see beyond the obvious and capture it. Whoever that author was, they were not talking about Henry Hart. Pike feels kind of like he is meddling where he shouldn't, but in Big Eden meddling is pretty much the community pastime. He hands the designs off to the boys and leaves them arguing and taking notes and he takes the privacy to begin doing some online research.

 Three hours later the boys have a list of alterations they think he should consider and Pike has six books on order and a workable plan to maybe help Dean. Pike's first step is not to talk to Henry, because even if Henry does not have an artist's perceptiveness he does have an artist's flair for melodrama. Instead, Pike cautiously makes a lunch appointment with the mayor, he tells the secretary it is some minor planning issue linked to the renovation but really it is something else.

 He is in the car in the parking lot trying unsuccessfully to motivate himself to go inside when Anna taps on his window. She smiles wide and offers to get the food so they can go somewhere else if he's uncomfortable. That in itself is enough to remind him that she is a kind individual and a bit of his nerves flee. He is still nervous about what he wants to discuss but he is fine with joining her for lunch.

 Pike really doesn't know how to start the conversation he wants to have. If he tells her that he overheard her conversation with Dean the other night then she is likely to get defensive or angry or offended or all three. If he tells her that he sometimes orders in books for people who need something unusual and that he is discreet she is likely to think that he is fishing for money or a perv.

 "Anna, I've learned something sensitive about someone in town and I really want to help them. This person has been hurt a lot and I want to make sure that I don't make it worse."  Anna is leaning forward at this point. Pike had always liked that about her, she was always so eager to help others. "Unlike some of the busybodies of this town, of which I now find myself a member, I know that you can keep a secret."

 Pike gets his nerve up an looks her in the eyes, "Will you promise to keep what we say today between us, please?"

 Anna says "I promise." and scootches her chair a little closer to Pike.

 "I haven't told anyone else this but I overheard you and Dean at the bar last night." Pike flinches a little at his own words and looks at Anna half afraid of an explosion. She is watching him steadily but she doesn't say anything. "I think," Pike continues , "that Dean has had a really rough go of it. I know that because of Henry I haven't always been fair to him."

 "You haven't been-"

 "I know I haven't been mean but I think that I've hurt him, and if I'd been a bit less focused  on Henry and a little more observant or careful I could have made things a little better for him."

 Anna smiled her big beaming one for the first time that afternoon "Pike, I think that lies more with Henry or Dean than with you."

 "Do you know what the best thing about Big Eden is?"

 "It's beautiful and talented mayor?"

 Pike shakes his head with a smile "The people here care about one another."

 "I just really think that Dean needs some help and I don't want to make it obvious to everyone because it can be possible to drown under other people's good natured gestures."

 Anne smiled, "Like the time the Widow Thayer tried to throw a party for you?"

 Pike shuddered and tried to get the conversation back on track. "I really think Dean needs help, but the right kind. Not because there is anything wrong with him but because he is in pain. Henry hasn't noticed yet because he can be more that a bit unobservant and slightly self-centered, plus he is still hung up on the idea that Dean is straight. Anyway, I have some books coming in that could help if you haven't made up your mind yet. Even though it is none of my business I really want to know if you and Dean are still a couple." 

 "No, he's single. Even though I support non-traditional couples that isn't the kind of relationship that I want. We are still friends but I want my next husband to be one who loves me and my body."

 Pike looked down at the table feeling his cheeks heat. But Anna was laughing so he felt like his discomfort was probably worth it. "So since you are asking uncomfortable questions that means that I get a chance too right?"

 "Uhhh.."

 Anne thought seriously about teasing him about Dean, because seeing him flustered was adorable and if Pike tried he could get anyone he wanted to fall at his feet. But she suspected that the idea was too new and Pike was too insecure to take any teasing even good natured teasing well. She wasn't even sure that Pike had thought through exactly what making Dean's life better would entail. If she saw three grooms atop their wedding cake she would keep it to herself to try not to scare him off.

 "Maybe next time. I submitted to the inquisition so that means that this lunch out isn't going to be a one shot thing, okay?"

 Pike grinned at her, it wasn't the bright beaming smile that Henry got, but it was enough to make Anne feel an answering smile on her face.

 "Why don't you tell me your favorite food and next time I'll cook for you?"

 "Deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

 The Stewarts (Dean's parents) lived in a nice little two bedroom house on the outskirts of town. Dean's parents were retired, his mom volunteered at the school once a week and at the retirement home three days a week. His father spent most of his time fishing or hanging out with the boys at the county fire station. They both went to Bingo in the church basement and they played poker and whist with their friends two nights a week.

 Dean hadn't seen any way that he and the kids wouldn't be in the way. The house was small and his parents were out of the house as much as they were in it. Dean braced himself for a very tumultuous move when he and the kids went to Big Eden.

 No matter what his parents said going from living with just you and your spouse to also housing your son and two grandkids was going to be a huge adjustment. Dean called and made arrangements for school programs for the kids and a job for himself before the divorce was final. He was going to be working days at the hardware store that he had worked at as a teen. He didn't have a lot of disposable income and touching the kids' college funds was something that he refused to do, so living with his parents really was his only option.   

 The divorce was almost final and Dean hadn't seen Wendy for almost a week. She said that she wanted the house but hadn't been around to say anything else really. Dean would say that it would serve her right if he took something with him that she wanted for herself, but he felt so horribly guilty about the whole thing that all he really wanted to do was bundle the boys up and run and hide.

 He was trying to figure out how to fit the three of them and all of their possessions into his truck for the drive to Montana, and it was giving him a migraine. Not to mention the fact that Andrew was furious with him. Ben was young enough that Dean could pass their moving off as a great adventure, but Andrew had friends here and was not happy about being uprooted.

 He was pouting rather than yelling, he was also always underfoot. Dean had assumed that when he had announced that they were leaving that Andrew would take that opportunity to spend all the time he could with his friends before they left. Instead he practically attached himself to Dean as if afraid that he would disappear.

 The day his family breakup was final, instead of going to the bar and getting incredibly drunk Dean and the boys went out for ice cream. When they arrived home Dean was shocked to find his parents waiting for him. His parents had set it all up as a surprise, his mom was flying to Montana with the boys and his dad was going to drive their truck back with Dean so they could fit two truckloads of belongings instead of one.

  Dean was so relieved that when he hugged them there were tears burning in his eyes. He thought that getting Andrew to go without him would be a battle but he didn't fight at all. People always say that kids are resilient but Dean was trying to decide if therapy was another thing that he would have to worry about being able to afford in the near future.

 So Dean Andrew and Ben settled into the small house Andrew and Ben in the second bedroom  and Dean on the couch.  Dean was trying very hard to be optimistic about everything. He refused to let Andrew or Ben see him break down. Fake it 'til you make it was going to be his new slogan. After a week of sleeping on an ancient couch that made him incredibly sore, feigning cheerfulness all day while worrying about money a new job the burden you are being on your parents and the possible damage the new circumstances are having on your children Dean was really praying for some kind of sign that he had done the right thing by moving here. He wished that God or someone would just show him that things would work out.  
   
 Then Ben comes home and he can't stop talking about the man at school who made stars and the family walks into church and as if in answer to all of his doubts there is Henry. For a couple of months it seems like things are just going to all into place the way that they should have all those years ago.

 But they don't. Henry still wants things from Dean that aren't really there. He is still so focused on himself that he doesn't notice others. He pushes for sex and when it isn't going to happen he throws everything away. He throws Dean away. He is so focused on himself, on how much he had pined and wanted and sacrificed and waited. Henry is all or nothing and because he can't have it all he doesn't want any of it. Henry is so focused on his own desires and pain that he can't see anyone else's. Dean tries to not judge Henry harshly, he deserves to get what he wants. Dean wants Henry to be happy. After he leaves on Thanksgiving, Dean thinks hard about his next move and then goes to find Henry.

 Dean had noticed the way Pike watched Henry. The whole town noticed the way Pike watched Henry. The only one that hadn't noticed was Henry himself, when Dean went to try and iron out things with Henry to finally come clean about what he wanted from the relationship he saw the two of them together and knew that'd never happen. Henry and him together and happy would never happen.

  It hurt. It hurt so much because he had tried to forget that he was broken and that he could never get what he wanted. He had liked the possibility of love and friendship and comfort. He had liked that Henry got along with his boys he had liked having that attention and enthusiasm focused on him. He liked dancing and kissing and breakfast and family. He liked smiling and touching and laughing and hugging. But that wasn't going to be enough and when he looked in that window he could see all of Henry's focus on Pike with none of the complicated mixed up sadness that he now carried when he looked at Dean. Dean recalled that poem about loving and letting go. So he did, even though it tore him open to do so.

 He had backed off. Anna was there and she was kind and interested. He just hurt so much from all of it that when she had said that it was okay and hugged him the best thing to do seemed to be to just let her drive. Now he had crashed that relationship the way that he had crashed all of the others. Anna fortunately didn't seem too sore about the whole thing. They could probably stay friends if he handled it right. Dean had long suspected that because he didn't want sex that friendship was the only type of relationship that he should pursue, but it was nice for a while to be really important to someone. To be the one that they looked for in the crowd and talked to when they were upset. Dean wanted to be close and important and loved, and being just friends always came with distance. He would never be the most important person to anyone, because he didn't want sex he couldn't have commitment or intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a bit rough. Eventually I want to fix this chapter and the first chapter so that they don't seem like such a big info-dump. On the bright side this catches up Dean's perspective to after the movie so now I can add stuff that takes place after canon. I am looking forward to a Widow Thayer party for Dean (poor Dean) and I want to get into Pike and Henry's relationship, right now they are in the honeymoon phase but I need them to start paying attention to the outside world so I can give everyone a happy ending. Maybe I can get just a pinch of jealousy and some pining too! Thanks for reading.


End file.
